


Dear Riza,

by Katiebug445



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, kind of anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebug445/pseuds/Katiebug445
Summary: Roy has been trying to confess his feelings for Riza since he was young, but has always had trouble with words. He's tried several times to write her letters to express how he feels without having to do it face to face, but nothing he says ever comes close to what he means to say.





	Dear Riza,

Roy Mustang stared at the paper in front of him on his desk, chewing on the back of his pen and growing increasingly irritated at himself. Why was telling a pretty girl he liked her so damned hard? 

 

He’d tried to talk to her earlier in the week, sitting at the kitchen table while they played a game of chess one morning. He watched as she calculated her next move, having given up going easy on him now that he had gotten the hang of playing, and opened his mouth to speak. “Riza, I…” 

 

Riza pulled herself away from her thoughts and turned to him, those soft, brown eyes inquisitive as she waited for him to speak. “What is it?” 

 

Roy opened his mouth again, but all bravery died before he could get so much of a sound out. His heart was beating against his chest like a jackhammer, and he could feel his cheeks growing hot with color. “N-Never mind, it can wait.” He turned all of his attention back on the game, and as far away from Riza Hawkeye as he could get. 

 

So now, here he was, huddled over a candle while he tried to put down onto paper what he couldn’t say out loud. “Dear Riza,” he muttered to himself, trying to keep his voice down in fear that she would hear him. “I just wanted to tell you that you have really nice eyes, and your smile is really…. really….” with a frustrated groan, he crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the bin beside his desk. Who was he kidding, anyways? A girl like Riza wouldn’t want anything to do with him, especially if he couldn’t even tell her he liked her. 

 

Roy stood up from his chair, blew out his candle, and crawled into his bed, angry at himself for not being able to tell her how he felt, and wishing there was such a thing as word alchemy so he might have a shot. 

 

 

~ 

 

_ Dear  _ ~~_ Riza _ ~~ _ Miss Hawkeye,  _

_ I once again want to send you my deepest sympathy for the passing of your father, and again insist that you contact me in the military if you ever need anything.  _ ~~_ I know being on your own at such a young age can’t be easy, but just remember you’ll always have a friend here who will listen if you need to talk, and _ ~~

 

Roy glared down at the sloppily written letter in his hand, crossed out the rest of what it said, and with a snap of his fingers, lit the piece of paper on fire before trying again. 

 

“Hey, Mustang, what’cha got there?” 

 

“He’s probably writing to a girl. Hey, Mustang, you better watch out, I might follow you back to Amestris and steal her from you when you’re not lookin’!” 

 

Roy turned away from his letter, seeing his fellow soldiers, Vato Falman and Jean Havoc, sitting a ways away, chuckling to themselves. “Since when did it become your business who I write to?” He asked them, teasingly. 

 

“Since you have a girl at home who’s lonely and might need a little Havoc in her life!” Jean retorted, smirking at his friend. 

 

“What if I told you I was writing my mother?” 

 

“That doesn’t change my answer.” 

 

“You’re relentless.” Roy muttered to himself, and turned back to his letter. In the end, he decided on a generic, how’ve you been, sorry for your loss message, and sent it off. 

 

~

 

~~_ Riza  _ ~~ _ Hawkeye, _

_ Seeing how badly you were hurt by my death the other night got me thinking about something I need to tell you. For as long as i can remember, your eyes have shone brighter than any star in the night sky. I thought my feelings for you would have faded by now, but I have been in love with you since the day we met. And I want to tell you before it’s too late.  _

 

_ I can’t send this to her,  _ Roy thought to himself.  _ She’d laugh in my face if she saw this.  _ Sighing to himself, the flame alchemist snapped his fingers together and lit his failed attempt on fire. 

 

“You know you have to tell her eventually, right?” Jean’s voice cut into his thoughts. “Hawkeye, I mean?” 

 

“What are you talking about, Havoc?” Mustang deflected. 

 

He couldn’t see it, but he was sure that sigh from his friend was accompanied by an eyeroll. “We’re not stupid, you know. You think you two are sneaky with the way you look and talk to each other, but it couldn’t be more obvious if you came out and said it. Everyone knows, Mustang. It’s the worst best kept secret we’ve ever seen.” 

 

Not knowing what to say to that, Roy lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep. 

 

~

 

Roy sat at his desk, tapping a pen irritably on the polished wood, and glared at the blank piece of paper in front of him. He had intended to write her a letter before she was transferred out with Bradley, but, as it appeared he always would, he was having trouble wording it right.  _ Why can't you do this?  _ He thought to himself,  _ it's just Hawkeye. Don’t think of it as anything but that. It’s just a letter to Hawkeye.   _

 

_ Just Hawkeye. _ Just the person he trusted more than anyone else in the world. Just the woman he’d been in love with since he was a teenager. Just her. 

 

Roy took another breath, and sat down, trying to clear his thoughts so he could focus. 

 

_ Dear Riza,  _

_ I have been doing a lot of thinking lately about my life, and how deeply entrenched you have been in it since I was young. It seems like no matter where I end up, you’re right there with me, always in my corner, always ready to fight beside me, and make sure I make it out alive. You’re the person I trust more than anyone, and that is really saying a lot. I can’t imagine where I’d be on my own,  if I’d be here at all, and I decided that I never want to find out what that’s like. You are too invaluable to me to ever think of being without.  _

_ I actually have a bit of a confession to make. Since the day I met you, I’ve thought you were the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen. Since getting to know you, I know it to be true. Your wit, your intelligence, your spirit… everything about you is stunning, and I know if it weren’t for you being here, I would have grown up to be a much different man. So thank you for your influence on who I became, and continue to become.  _

 

That was the closest he’d gotten to articulating what he felt. There was so much more left unsaid, but it would do for a start. Roy took the letter, folded it up, and was getting ready to stick it in a drawer, when the door to his office opened and a pretty blonde woman stuck her head inside. “Sir, the Elric brothers are back.” 

 

“Oh, Lieutenant! I wasn’t expecting you!” Roy replied, startled by her sudden appearance. Again, he found his heart slamming against his ribs like a jackrabbit, and that all too familiar feeling of a blush creeping its way onto his face. “You said the Elrics are here?” 

 

“Yes. Sir, what’s that in your hand?” 

 

“Oh, this? Nothing. Just an old piece of paper I found in my desk. I was just looking through there in hopes of clearing out some space.” With a snap of his finger, Roy lit his letter on fire again, to deter Riza from stumbling across it later on, and felt a little piece of himself die inside at all of that effort go up in smoke. 

 

When that was done, he followed Hawkeye out of the room to deal with the brothers. 

 

~

 

After everything was said and done, after her confession of ending her life, after almost losing her at the hands of a scientist, after losing his sight, and regaining it, Roy decided enough was enough. One way or another, he was going to tell Riza Hawkeye how he felt once and for all, and he would deal with the aftermath when it came. 

 

It happened all of the sudden one afternoon, on an impulse, in front of the remaining members of Team Mustang. She was innocently sitting at her desk, legs crossed, and writing something down. Roy decided enough was enough, got to his feet, crossed the room, and stopped in front of her. “Hawkeye - no…  _ Riza,  _ I…” He felt himself begin to choke up again, and, with a sigh, he pulled the Lieutenant to her feet and crushed his lips against hers. 

 

After a moment of shock over what was happening, Roy felt her hands gently slip into his hair and give it a small tug. When they broke apart, all eyes were on them, and smirks were firmly set in place. Fuery and Breda began to cheer, glad to see that the sexual tension between the two had finally reached a boiling point. 

 

Roy’s eyes found Riza’s, and a giddy smile crossed his face after having finally done it. It wasn’t the grand reveal he’d been building up in his head since he was a teenager, but he thought that the general idea got across, and it would do in a pinch. 

**Author's Note:**

> How has everyone been enjoying RoyAi week 2017?! This has been such a fun experience for me to finally get to do, and I am loving every second of being involved. 
> 
> I apologize for the quality of this story, it's not my best, but i wanted to make sure I got something done, and I was running out of time to make sure I could do it. Hopefully tomorrow will be back up to my usual standard of good.


End file.
